Friends, Family and a Misbehaving Kitty
by IWantAnIkuto
Summary: Amu's life keeps getting harder and she covers it up with her cool character, but a certain Kitty can read her like a book. Tadase, her ex goes totally insane, her little sister is driving her up the wall and her parents aren't helping either. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I needed to get some feelings down in writing, and what better way to do that than to write an Amuto story? So here it is, based on a western style Christmas and a lot of Romance, Drama, Fluff and Sympathy. I'm really proud of this first chapter, and I'm finding it very easy to write, so I'll almost definitely update soon. Have a good Christmas everyone! SayoChan x**

**Summary:** Amu feels awful but she doesn't know why, Christmas doesn't feel right and it's really getting to her. No one understands and she doesn't want to ruin Christmas for anyone else so she keeps quiet, but a certain kitty cat can read her like a book, and of course comes to the rescue. AMUTO

**Spoiler Warning:** None atall =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

_**The Perfect Christmas**_

_**Chapter 1**_

As I stared blankly at the computer screen in front of me, my eyes blurred the image and my mind sent me into yet another pointless day dream. I was considering how tomorrow morning may end up, perhaps I would sleepily stumble down the stairs, like I do every year, open the door and smile as my eyes adjusted to the light and took in the pile of presents before me. Or perhaps, I would continue to feel completely empty, and of course, I'd still have no idea why.

I glanced up as my mother entered the room and shivered as the cold air pinched my pale cheeks. I fell back onto the floor and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Amu-chan I need you to get off the floor." said my Mama in a tired voice. I nodded and reluctantly got up, slumping down on the couch. Our computer was placed on a low desk downstairs which was pretty inconvenient as anyone that wanted to use it was forced to sit on the hard floor. That person being me, of course, seeing as my father didn't like it when I used his. He was always scared that I might mess something up or break it, even though I was much better at using it than he was. My spoilt younger sister Ami wouldn't let me use hers as, well, I don't know. She just got angry when I asked, so I stopped asking.

I flinched as the sound of the vacuum cleaner pierced my ears. I was too drained of energy to actually move, so I huddled my knees closer to me and clenched my fists around the thin blanket covering me. I wished my laptop wasn't broken.

My mother continued vacuuming in the hallway, and just as I was returning to my seat in front of the computer, she spoke loudly so that she could be heard over the vacuum cleaner. This caused me to jump.

"I'm not done yet." she said coldly. My lips parted, that surprised me. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling like utter crap? I nodded and smiled weakly, sitting down on the couch once more. I rested my arms on my knees, and rested my head on my arms.

Staring at the Christmas tree that stood by the window made me realise how bad I actually felt. Our tree was fibre-optic and last year, I remember my eyes sparkling as I looked at it in amazement. For some reason, it seemed prettier then than it does now.

I shut my eyes tight, trying to ignore the fact that it was already Christmas Eve.

Why did I feel so awful? I had absolutely no reason to be upset! Nothing had happened that would make me feel this way, no one had been mean to me or anything like that, and it was Christmas Eve? Every child was supposed to be happy and excited on Christmas Eve, so why wasn't I? I felt so empty. Something was definitely wrong. I just wish I knew what it was.

Maybe these feelings were caused by lack of sleep? After all, I hadn't slept properly in over a week. I had taken to staying up until ridiculous hours in the morning and then waking at about two in the afternoon. That was definitely not healthy, but still, I had a doubt that it was tiredness causing my unhappiness. Something just felt out of place. Maybe this was growing up? Somehow, that thought just upset me more. I was fifteen, but I certainly wasn't ready to become an adult just yet. Most people still considered me as a child. My parents treated me like I was nine; this annoyed me to some degree, but at the same time, it made things feel kind of, normal. I didn't like change, so I wasn't particularly looking forward to growing up. Of course it had its up sides, but I liked feeling like there wasn't much to worry about. When I did have a problem, I would think, 'It doesn't matter, I'm just a child, I'm sure this is nothing compared to what adults have to face!' and this made me feel a little better.

However the older I grew, the less that thought comforted me, but I'm Hinamori Amu. Surely, if I do my best, I can face anything! My stubborn, cool character was attempting to worm its way into my mind, however, this bugged me more. I was really trying to be myself, but somehow I always end up being "cool and spicy". That wasn't what was getting to me now though, I was used to that, and I'm confident that someday I will be my true self, I'm just a teenager finding my way. That's normal. So what was wrong??

I was snapped back to reality when the vacuum cleaner hissed violently. I clasped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut as Mama tried to figure out what had been sucked up that the vacuum was rejecting. She turned the machine off, but before she could carry on, my younger sister came storming down the stairs.

"MAMA!!! I'M MISSING MY FAVOURITE SHOW THANKS TO THAT STUPID VACUUM CLEANER!!" screamed Ami as she narrowed her eyes and sulked. Ami was maturing, but in the process, she had become extremely spoilt. Being the youngest, Ami got more attention, which caused her to seem like the favourite sometimes. Maybe that's why she was so spoilt now. Hopefully, she would grow out of it, but for now, we had to put up with her. Mama and Papa had realised Ami's change in character a little too late, and were now desperately trying to get her to behave. Today, it appeared that it was Mama's turn, as Papa was working late, again. I felt sorry for my mother, she had to get the whole house tidy, wrap presents, take care of Ami and I and do other various jobs all by herself. Mama looked totally worn out, like she couldn't take any more. For a moment, I almost thought she looked as if she was going to cry, but perhaps this was my imagination, as when I took a second glance, the cold, almost emotionless expression was painted over her features once more.

I sighed as my mother began shouting at Ami, telling her how ungrateful she was being. Mama was right, but she didn't have to sound so cruel. Ami however didn't seem to pick up on this, or the fact that our mother was struggling with everything today, and continued to scream about her stupid television programme. Ami began crying loudly, screaming that it was unfair as she stomped up the stairs. Mama sighed and muttered bitterly, continuing her vacuuming. I hated the way Ami treated our parents lately, but I didn't want to say much. My parents didn't need her turning on me as well, they had enough on their plate, so I remained the "cool big sister" but every now and again I try and talk some sense in to her. She listens, she really does, but she seems to forget my words after a few hours. I don't know why I try…

These thoughts were upsetting me more, and I was soon pulled out of them when my mother spoke.

"You can go back on the computer now Amu-chan." she said quietly, she didn't even look at me. I wondered if she had noticed that I too was feeling down. Maybe she did, but if so, she didn't show it. I reluctantly removed myself from the comfy couch and sat back down by the computer. I ran my fingers through my hair as a sound caught my attention.

"_KusuBlondieKusu2 wants to start a conversation with you!"_

It was my IM. I decided to talk to her, seeing as she was probably my best friend, other than Tadase right now. I didn't feel like talking with Tadase, as he clearly had feelings for me still, even though we broke up months ago. We were still best friends, but we had definitely drifted apart.

IchigoBaby46: Hey Rima

KusuBlondieKusu2: Hi Amu! You okay?

IchigoBaby46: I guess, feel a bit down though… you?

KusuBlondieKusu2: Oh, why? =( I'm good, excited for xmas!

IchigoBaby46: I'm just tired. I'll feel better in the morning :D

So I lied. I didn't feel like trying to explain to Rima my problem, when I could barely explain it to myself.

KusuBlondieKusu2: Aww cheer up =] Christmas! Christmas! Yay!

IchigoBaby46: Lol, I g2g, cya soon. Have a good one! ^^

KusuBlondieKusu2: K, byee! You too x

_IchigoBaby46 has signed off. _

I turned off the computer and slowly made my way upstairs, turning on my iPod and turning up the volume in an attempt to drown out Ami's sobs. It really didn't feel like Christmas Eve. I lay down on my bed and mouthed the words to the sound blasting into my ears, lifting my mood slightly.

Tap Tap Tap

My eyelashes fluttered open and my honey eyed gaze landed on the window to my balcony. Oh great, just what I needed. Kitty boy was here…

I sighed, turned off my iPod and set it down on the small table by my bed. I walked slowly over to the glass door and unlocked it. Ikuto slid it open and stepped inside, closing it behind him, shielding us from the harsh breeze. I glanced up at him and was surprised to find a look of concern plastered over his handsome face. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" he said coolly. I was shocked, how could he possibly know? I never did understand how he read me so easily, the way no one else could.

I opened my mouth to protest but I felt too miserable to argue so I gave in and sat down on my bed. Looking at the floor, I fiddled with my thumbs, but almost by accident, I began speaking. Once I started, I couldn't stop. My emotions spilled out of my mouth and Ikuto listened to every word. He watched me intensely as I blurted out every last detail I could think of. I didn't know why I was telling him, but he seemed to be the only one that really cared enough to listen to me, so I let it go and carried on.

Once I had finally finished venting my feelings to the older teen, I breathed a heavy sigh and looked up at him. I looked away quickly, not wanting to become lost in his deep blue eyes like I always did. Somehow, he really must have understood, or at least, he was good at acting like he did. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him, usually, I would have struggled to escape his tight grip, but this time, a hug didn't seem that bad…

He was so warm, his arms tightly holding me as if he'd never let go, and he didn't speak a word. We sat in a comfortable silence as I pressed my cheek against his chest. My eyes were now threatening to overflow with tears which I tried hard to fight. It was no use, I gripped his shirt as my eyes squeezed shut, tears escaping in the process. Sobbing as quietly as I could, I felt Ikuto's hold become tighter, yet he still didn't say anything. I was a little confused, but right now, it didn't matter, I needed someone. Lucky for me, he did exactly as I wanted. He listened, he held me. He didn't question me and make me feel more confused and upset like I knew the others would.

After a few minutes, my eyes stopped producing tears and I got myself together. I half hoped that he hadn't noticed I was crying, but that was ridiculous; there was no way he couldn't have noticed as my sobs became increasingly louder the more I thought about it. The main things making me cry were the way my friendship had changed with Tadase, the way I missed Nadeshiko, the way I hated my family life and Christmas just didn't feel right. Maybe I was too busy looking for one reason that was upsetting me because I blindly missed, that everything was upsetting me.

The silence returned, and to my surprise, Ikuto didn't speak. He simply picked me up bridal style, pulled back my bed sheet and laid me down. I looked up at him, my eyes gleaming as I felt tears well up again, but he smiled. This cheered me up a little. He lay beside me and pulled the covers over us, the warmth causing me to let out a sigh of relief. Wrapping his arms around my waist once more, he whispered in my ear.

"Get some sleep Amu, you'll feel better tomorrow."

I was a little surprised. Was he going to stay there all night? To be honest, I didn't care, he was totally welcome. My door was locked and no one would bother me, so why not? I felt safe with him next to me, like some of my worries had been lifted. I totally forgot it was Christmas Eve and snuggled into his chest. The world could wait, right now, it was time to sleep, and that's exactly what we did. I fell asleep in his arms and he smiled, drifting off next to me.

**Will update soon, please review! Thanks!**

**SayoChan x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi! Well, thanks to my lovely reviewers, I have decided to write some more of this story today ^^ Reviews motivate me, so thank you! Oh, you may have noticed, Shugo Charas aren't actually in this story but I may mention them later on if I can be bothered. I started this off as a short Christmas story, but I'm kinda considering making it a long one, that isn't just about Christmas. What do you guys think?**

**SayoChan x**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara

_**The Perfect Christmas**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my arms upward with a yawn. It was dark and as I glanced at the digital alarm clock beside my bed, neon green told me it was two in the morning. I suddenly realised what had happened the night before and looked at the sleeping boy beside me. He looked adorable.

Ikuto was curled up in a fashion that reminded me of his cute, cat like features. His hair was messy, but still looked good and his lips were slightly parted. I watched his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm and wondered what was going through his mind.

I watched the older teenager for a little while, attempting to regain my sleeping state from moments before, however I failed. I had gone to bed quite early last night, and slept in yesterday morning so I was very awake. Sighing, I took hold of my bed cover and pulled it up to Ikuto's chin to protect him from the cold. I probably shouldn't have let him sleep here; surely his family was missing him on Christmas Eve? My parents would kill me if they knew that an eighteen year old guy was in my room, let alone sleeping in my bed next to me.

To be honest, I didn't mind. I liked him being there; he made me feel wanted, understood and took my mind off things. I pulled my knees up and rested my elbows on them, leaning my head on my hands. My mind began to wander again.

"_T-Tadase-kun. I'm sorry… I didn't want to tell you like this."_

The image of Tadase's tear filled eyes plagued my mind as I recalled the night I broke up with him. Guilt washed over me as I bit my lip, trying not to remember. However my efforts were pointless.

"_Amu… I, Love, You." Tadase said, trying his best to fight away the tears. He had already lost the girl of his dreams; he didn't want to loose his pride too…_

I felt tears invade my eyes but I had no energy to struggle against them. I sat there, crying silently as I thought about Tadase over and over. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him, still?!

I remembered his touch so clearly as he gripped my hand. He didn't want to let go of my hand, in fear that he was letting go of me. We had been together for a good five months, but things felt different. I didn't like him the way I used to. Well, at least I thought I didn't? Something definitely changed between us. It hurt so much when I realised I had to break up with him. I denied it at first, I just plain refused, but I couldn't just lie to myself forever. It wasn't fair on me, or him.

When you share feelings for someone as long as I did with Tadase, it's really, really hard to let them go. I knew it was for the best. He was my first kiss, my first love.

I wiped the tears away from my now puffy eyes with the back of my hand, but a new set of tears fell and I couldn't be bothered to hide it.

Suddenly, I was startled when someone slid their arms around my waist and held me tightly. At first I panicked, but after a second or two I remembered that Ikuto was with me tonight, and relaxed as I leant back on him, my eyes squeezing shut and allowing more tears to fall.

"Amu" he said quietly, his deep voice barely above a whisper. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He didn't say anything more, just stared at me with that hypnotising blue eyed gaze. I looked away as my eyes filled with tears again, wondering how pathetic I must look.

"What's wrong baby?" he said calmly, his eyes fixated on my features.

I paused. Baby? Did he just call me baby? I felt my lips curve into a small smile but this soon faded.

"T… Tadase" I replied weakly. Ikuto cocked his head slightly and pulled me into him, firmly holding my hips.

"He'll be fine Amu. Tadase's a big boy."

I looked up at him with some confusion. I wasn't sure if he was mocking Tadase, or if he really meant it. As if Ikuto knew what I was thinking, he spoke again.

"Really Amu, Tadase is a strong minded kid. He can handle a break up. Sure, he'll be upset, but not forever. You're still friends right?"

I nodded in response, and was going to say something but all that came out was a muffled "too distant". Ikuto looked at me for a moment before he realised what I meant and continued.

"If you think you are too distant, talk to him. Tell him how you feel and that you still want to be close to him." said Ikuto with a serious, but comforting tone. I nodded. I was afraid of facing Tadase properly, but Ikuto was right. I had to do something before our friendship got worse. I never knew Ikuto was so good at comforting and advising people. It was a side I'd never seen before.

I felt my eyelids become heavy and placed a hand over my mouth as I yawned. Ikuto smiled and laid me back down on the bed.

"You need more sleep."

I don't know why I was suddenly tired again, but I gave in and rested my head on the soft pillow underneath me.

"Mm" I said in response, causing the older boy to chuckle. He lay beside me again and propped his head up on his left hand, his right hand trailed up my side, over my shoulder and his fingertips brushed my neck lightly, causing me to tremble against his touch. He smirked at his control, causing me to shoot him a playfully mean look. He grinned again and studied me intensely as he began stroking my pink locks.

I could have stayed like that forever. It was so peaceful. I struggled to keep my eyes open and gave up in the end as my eyelids slowly shut. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into a slumber again.

It was around seven in the morning when my golden eyes opened and I found myself curled up in Ikuto's lap. He was awake and was staring at me in what seemed to be a loving manner; however I considered that was probably my freshly woken mind playing tricks on me. I felt my cheeks grow warmer as I realised he was holding my hand, our fingers entwined.

Sitting up slowly I stretched my legs out and took a deep breath, attempting to adjust to the invading daylight.

"Morning" said Ikuto calmly. I giggled and leant my head against the headboard of my bed, blinking continuously as my body finished waking up.

"Feel better?" he asked, ignoring the blush that crept across my features as his hand found its way to my waist, stroking my side gently. I nodded. A genuine nod too! I did feel better, now that I got a good night of sleep, my head was clearer and I felt I could cope with things today. A smile played across Ikuto's lips as I stared up at him, totally entranced by his soft touch.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered. Then it hit me. It was Christmas day! I listened out for the sound of life downstairs, but it became apparent to me that no one was awake yet. In a way, I was glad they were still sleeping. It meant I had more time with Ikuto, and as I realised what I had just thought, I blushed harder.

It became obvious to me now. I liked Ikuto.

Screw it, I loved him. I was in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi and it felt good to say it. Well, I didn't say it out loud, but I thought it. I thought it over and over again.

It made sense really. I was pretty stupid not to have seen it before. Maybe I did see it, maybe I just denied it. He was three years older than me, and he did used to work as my "enemy". I don't know what happened about Easter, but we haven't heard from them in over a year and Ikuto seemed a lot more relaxed so I assume he was let free. I hope so anyway.

It occurred to me that I now knew why I blushed at his every touch, his every soft spoken word, his gentle amethyst gaze and sexy grin…

My cheeks became an even darker shade of pink as I realised what I was thinking. I couldn't _stop_ thinking about him! No matter how hard I tried. There was no escape now. I'd finally admitted my feelings to myself. What next?

"What are you thinking about?"

My eyes grew wide. I was so wrapped up in my own day dream that I had completely forgotten he was sitting right beside me! Oops…

"U-Umm... Nothing!" I said frantically, looking down at my knees as my cheeks burned. I heard Ikuto chuckle.

"You're an awful liar" he said, "You were blushing, so it must have been something interesting, hm?"

I giggled and hid my face in my hands. Oh no, I was making it so obvious! I doubted that he too had feelings for me the way I did for him. I was just a kid to him, a bit of harmless fun… his "kitty-cat play thing", right?

Yeah, he flirted with me constantly, but that fits in with his 'bad boy' image. He probably treated every girl this way, for fun. He liked the control, and who easier to control than innocent, easily influenced little Amu, right? Whatever the reason, he was still amazingly hot, and no matter how much I doubted he felt something for me, I still wanted him.

"Amu, you're really spacey today. Something on your mind?" he said in his deep, calming tone. Yes. You. You're on my mind.

"N-No, just sleepy is all…" I mumbled, trying desperately not to blush again. Obviously I failed as a grin made its way onto Ikuto's face. He was watching me carefully which made me curious about what he was thinking. He was driving me crazy, and I'm pretty sure he knew it too. You'd have to be as naïve as little Yaya-chan to miss it.

I sighed and leaned against the wall again, tilting my head back a little and closing my eyes. That was probably a bad idea, because almost immediately after my golden eyes disappeared under my eyelids, the navy haired teen grabbed my wrists and gently, but quickly slid me down onto my back and climbed on top of me, pinning me to the bed and straddling me.

Okay, maybe not such a bad idea…

I stared up at him; my eyes sparkling as my lips parted and I became lost in his eyes. I hated it when that happened… that's when he knew he had complete and utter control over me. I noticed my breathing had got heavier and my heart beat had tripled in speed as he brought his face a little closer to mine.

Our lips had become dangerously close as his grip loosened on my wrists. He then held both my arms above my head with one hand and slid the other softly down my body. I shivered as his fingers slid over my exposed skin between the bottom of my shirt and the top of my skirt. A small moan escaped my lips causing Ikuto to smirk cheekily.

I blushed hard and avoided his gaze, but with his index finger he tilted my head to face him. I made the mistake of looking into his deep blue eyes and became mesmerised once again. He let go of my arms and carefully rolled off of me, a smirk still apparent on his soft lips. What a tease. He slipped an arm around my waist and snuggled closer to me causing me to smile at his sudden burst of affection. He held me tightly and brought his lips closer to my right ear.

"You're beautiful Amu." he whispered. I was a little shocked but managed to whisper back a small 'thank you'. I worked up the courage to bring my right arm up to his neck, shyly tangling my fingers in his soft blue hair. He smiled and gripped me tighter.

"Look at us. Such naughty teenagers, in the same clothes as we were yesterday." said Ikuto with a wink. I knew what he was implying… dirty kitty…

I giggled and rolled my eyes, mumbling 'pervert'. I gave him a playful shove and turned to face the wall as my cheeks turned a deep pink. Ikuto chuckled and took hold of me from behind.

"You're not getting away that easy" he whispered. I liked it when he whispered to me; it made me feel special, as if his words were only meant for me, like he was mine. I noticed that his cat ears and tail had appeared, like they always did when he was feeling playful and teasing me. He gripped me tighter and made me jump when he bit my ear softly. I let out a deep breath and a tiny, shy, "uh". My eyes squeezed shut as his fingers traced up my stomach and he continued gently nibbling my ear.

"I-Ikuto…" I said. It was meant to sound like a protest, but it sounded more like a badly restrained moan. Ikuto licked his lips seductively and watched me through half closed eyes. He was loving this.

"S-stop you pervert!" I hissed, trying to sound serious but ending up in a fit of giggles. Ikuto loosened his hold and rolled over onto his side of the bed with a smile, his right hand pulling me next to him. I blushed, but I was getting more confident. I rested my head on his chest and placed my hand by my cheek, gripping his shirt subtly. I never wanted to let go.

**There we are, chapter 2! This is really fun to write ^^ So fluffy!**

**Please review and I will put chapter 3 up either today, tonight or tomorrow. **

**Aww poor Tadase! I think it's so sad that he gets hurt somehow in almost every amuto fanfic XD bless him! I think I might plonk him with Rima at some point in this story ^^ And obviously there will be some Kukai x Yaya! What's a story without those two hm? **

**Thanks for reading =) Review Review Review :D xx**

**SayoChan x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Yep, I'm back! I'm known for fast updates ^^ (Even if this chappy has been ready for ages and the internet won't let me upload it..)**

**Anywho, heres chapter 3, its short but ah well, thanks for reviewing people!!**

**Please tell me what you think, coz I'm still not sure whether I'm going to end it after five or so chapters or turn it into a long one that isn't just based on Christmas (I'd have to change the title) and keep going with it :S **

**So yeah, let me know what you think! Should I continue and make it a long one or just leave it as a short-ish Xmas story? Thanks!! Xx**

**SayoChan x**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara!! :[ Mocking me dammit…

_**The Perfect Christmas**_

_**Chapter 3**_

As Ikuto and I lay side by side in a comfortable silence I heard my sister wake up.

We laughed quietly as we heard her scream, clap and giggle.

"It's Christmas!" she exclaimed happily. I heard her footsteps come closer to my bedroom door and expected her to start banging on it to wake me up, but to my utter horror, the door began to open…

I THOUGHT I LOCKED IT!!

My heart was pounding as I stared open mouthed at the door handle. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a moment, the door handle turned and it slowly opened. Ami's bright excited face appeared in the doorway but then she stopped dead in her tracks, her lips parting as her eyes met with the dark haired boy beside me.

"Ami, shhh! shhh!!!" I hissed at the younger girl. Ikuto watched me in what seemed to be amusement which frustrated me, but he also seemed slightly concerned about me getting into trouble.

"Ami please please don't tell Mama and Papa! It's our little secret, yeah?" I said, crossing my fingers and awaiting Ami's reply. I decided to act fast so before she could do or say anything more I pulled her inside and shut my bedroom door, locking it. Ami looked confused and a little scared. I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes as seriously as I could.

"Ami-chan, this is very important. Do not tell Mama or Papa okay?"

"Whhhy?" Ami said with a childish giggle. Ugh, why do all kids do that? Whatever you say to them, their answer ends up as 'whhhy?' and then you explain and they go 'oh. Whyyy?'.

I returned from my random thought-rant and took a deep breath.

"Because Ami-chan, this is my imaginary friend," I started, ignoring Ikuto who was now rolling around the bed laughing at me. I clenched my teeth. "Now Ami, you know how Mama and Papa can't see Shugo Chara's?"

Ami nodded and stared up at me with her big eyes.

"Well, they can't see Ikuto either, so don't tell them! It's a magical secret, kay?" I said, fairly proud of myself for coming up with what I thought was the perfect cover story.

"Ohh! Understood!" she said and stood with her hand held to her forehead as if she were saluting me. I sighed in relief and sat down on the edge of the bed, glaring at Ikuto who was trying not to laugh. I mouthed 'shutup' at him and turned back to Ami. She was now staring at Ikuto with a frightening grin… The way she looked at Ran, Miki and Su before she attacked them…

Ikuto looked at her and raised an eyebrow, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Your name is Ikuto?" she asked excitedly. Ikuto slowly nodded, backing up slightly and sending me a worried look. Ami giggled and leapt onto the bed, squeezing Ikuto as she shouted about having a new friend. Ikuto narrowed his eyes at the annoying child clinging to his arm and pushed her away with ease. I laughed, tickled Ami, and picked her up. She giggled, at least today she wasn't acting up, yet.

"Now Ami-chan, you go get dressed so that you can go downstairs and open your presents!" I said.

Ami nodded and rushed out of the room to go and change. I sighed and slumped back down onto the bed after closing the door. This time, I made sure it was locked.

"Sorry about that" I said with an innocent smile. Ikuto grunted and shook his head, attempting to remove the hair from his eyes after Ami had messed it up, well, more than it was already. It then occurred to me that my hair must look ridiculous, but before I could take a look in my mirror, Ikuto grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder. We were acting like a couple, but I wondered if we actually had a chance together…

I heard Ami mumbling and there was a knock at the door.

"One minute!" I called with narrowed eyes before whispering to Ikuto, "Little sisters are SO annoying!"

"Tell me about it…" he replied with a chuckle. I opened the door.

"Ami I already tol-…" I started to speak, but I was cut off when I looked up.

Instead of my younger sister standing in the doorway, my mother was.

Shit.

**Haha I love the ending to this chapter! Amu you bad bad girl. Well tune in next time kiddies!! (Yeah… I had cola again…)**

**Chapter 4 will be longer, and up soon ^^**

**Please review!!**

**SayoChan x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm so happy, I finally got my laptop back, fixed and working! Woo! That means I'll be able to write more, hence the recent fast updates (: Yayy Christmas! I can smell dinner cooking, mmm… Anyway, on with Chapter 4!**

**As usual, please review ^^ It motivates me :D**

**And thanks to everyone that has so far they really made me smile guys! Xx**

**By the way, sorry this chapter is so long… xD**

**And I still don't know whether to make this story a long one or just focus it on Christmas? Please give me your ideas! =]**

**SayoChan x**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara, unfortunately… One day Ikuto, one day…

_**The Perfect Christmas**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Instead of my younger sister standing in the doorway, my mother was.

Shit.

"M-Mama!" I stuttered, stumbling clumsily forward. Her lips were pressed together tightly, causing her mouth to create a perfect line, her arms were folded and she was looking coldly at me through angry eyes.

"What's the, the um, matter Mama?" I asked nervously, hoping she hadn't seen Ikuto.

She ignored me and pushed the door open. Ikuto was sitting on the edge of my bed looking innocent and surprisingly cute… My mother pointed to the bed and I obediently sat down. She closed the door behind her and stood looking from me, to Ikuto and then back again.

"Would you like to introduce me, Amu?" she said, her voice completely lacking emotion. I gulped, loudly, which made my cheeks flush.

"This is Ikuto, Ikuto, this is my Mama" I said shyly, dreading his reaction… In my mind, boys meeting my parents never went well…

"Hi Mrs Hinamori, nice to meet you" he said politely, offering to shake her hand.

I was rather taken aback, I never expected him to be so polite. My mother smiled, a genuine smile, and shook his hand. Wow, it really was impossible to get mad at Ikuto with those eyes and that smile and…

"Amu, could I speak to you on your own please." Mama said, her expression had slightly softened, but I knew that was only because we had a guest.

I nodded and was about to get up, but Ikuto interrupted.

"Mrs Hinamori, may I just say, Amu didn't invite me, I came here this morning to give her a Christmas present. I hope I didn't wake you when I rang the doorbell."

My mother looked a little surprised, but smiled, she seemed relieved.

"Oh don't worry Ikuto-chan I didn't even hear it."

My heart beat calmed down as I realised what Ikuto had done. He was a good liar… I should probably take note of that. I'm not really sure why he did it though, why did he care what my parents thought of him?

"Anyway Amu, I hope you like you're present, I should get going." said Ikuto. I felt my heart sink. I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait, Ikuto, sorry about the short notice, but if you'd like, you could stay and have Christmas dinner with us? That's if you haven't any plans of course." said my Mama, which completely shocked me. So I wasn't the only one that could be won over by his charm…

"I'd love to, that's if Amu doesn't mind." replied Ikuto with a warm smile.

I eagerly agreed and Mama left the room to tend to Ami, who was sulking again.

"Amu lied to me!" she sobbed but my mother mumbled something and ignored her.

I sat there staring at Ikuto, completely dumbstruck. Ikuto got up and closed the door and calmly returned to my bed, sitting beside me.

"Think I fooled her?" he whispered with a smirk. I nodded, still unaware of what to say.

"I don't get it, why did you..?" I said, trailing off as I played the situation back in my mind.

"Hey, I might be a tease, a sexy, tease," began Ikuto, whispering as he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh, a smirk now obvious on his perfect face, "but I do have manners too"

I giggled nervously and stopped his hand when it reached the bottom of my skirt. He pouted a little.

"Aw, you're no fun." he said in a sulky voice. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him making him laugh.

"Idiot…" I mumbled, crossing my arms in a huff. Ikuto smiled and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. I couldn't help but smile, his touch made me weak.

"I-Ikuto…" I started as a light blush crept across my cheeks.

"Mm?" was his response.

"Thank you… I, I don't know why you did it, but"

"I did it coz I don't want to see you get in trouble when it isn't your fault." said Ikuto, cutting me off mid-sentence. I looked into his beautiful eyes and felt myself melt as he smiled at me.

"Don't get too caught up in the moment Amu" he said with a grin. I blushed hard and looked at the floor.

"You should get dressed before your mother realises you're in the same clothes as yesterday and gets suspicious." said Ikuto calmly.

"Hm? I'll just say I fell asleep in them last night coz I felt ill. Besides, if you'd come in last night, she would have heard you knock at the door which backs up your story. Its hard to believe you managed to get onto my balcony." I replied.

"I guess, but still, you should get dressed, its Christmas after all." he said as he lay back on the bed and rested his head on his hands.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I was going to get dressed you idiot, what do you take me for?" I said with a cheeky smile.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Ikuto with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey!" I cried in frustration, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed at me and got up, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto the bed.

"So, I get to spend Christmas with you_"_ he said quietly, gazing into my eyes.

"Mm" I replied shyly as I noticed how close his lips were to mine. I blushed and stood up. I wondered why he didn't spend Christmas with his family, but from what I'd heard; his family life wasn't exactly a good one, so I didn't ask.

"Anyway, go away for a bit, I need to get dressed." I said folding my arms. He pouted playfully and hung his head. Just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter too…

"Where will I go? You're gonna throw me out into the open where that strange child could pounce at me at any moment?" he said sulkily. I laughed. Fair point, plus, if my dad was now up, he would most likely get all protective and ask awkward questions…

"Fine, but… but turn around!" I said, thinking of him seeing me change embarrassed me to no end.

"Sure" he replied with a smirk. I knew what that meant.

"Iikutooo!" I cried angrily and hit him with the pillow again.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I'll turn around!"

I glared at him.

"You're planning something…" I said quietly, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nah…" he said, but his serious expression faded as his lips twisted into a smile and he began to laugh.

"What?!" I asked angrily.

"You didn't tell me what _direction_ to turn in…" he said, raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes.

"Face the wall!" I cried out in frustration.

"You didn't tell me which wall" he said calmly, still smirking.

"THAT ONE." I said and pointed to the one facing the opposite direction to me. I became more frustrated as he laughed at my anger. I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms, glaring at the boy in front of me.

"You're adorable when you're mad" he said softly, moving himself closer to me. I sighed, I just couldn't stay angry. Damn him!

My lips formed a smile against my will and I gave in.

"Whatever" I mumbled making the older teen chuckle again. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Let me change under the covers then" I said lazily as I began rooting through my draws for some underwear.

"Mm" came his response. As I pulled out a bra I felt his arms pull me toward him and to my surprise he grabbed both my arms with one hand and took the garment from me with the other.

"Oi! Give that back!!" I yelled, my face turning bright red. Ikuto grinned sexily when I couldn't escape his grip. I was so embarrassed!!

"Shh…" whispered Ikuto, placing it on the bed. He didn't let go of my hands, and his right hand trailed up my back and under my shirt. I couldn't get away, but even worse, I couldn't concentrate. His eyes were locked on mine and silently controlled me. I was brought back to reality when I felt him undo my bra easily with one hand. He grinned at me as I felt my face get even hotter, struggling against him.

"Ikuto you-you pervert!" I cried shyly as his hand slowly moved down my back, making me shiver. He stopped his hand when he reached the top of my skirt, and lightly brushed my skin as he moved his hand to my stomach. He looked at me and grinned, knowing he had utter control over me, again.

He then slowly, teasingly slowly, moved his hand upward. It slid under my shirt and continued going. I gasped, but he stopped his hand before it, went any… further. He then let go of my hands and removed his other from under my shirt.

I was kind of disappointed… I'd sort of, wanted his hand to go further… Thinking this made me blush even harder. I was tempted to hit him for being such a perv, but I knew he would have stopped if I really wanted him to, so I let it go.

"You're so, you're just so" I started after doing up my bra, but I didn't know how to finish my sentence. Sexy, hot, cute, adorable, teasing, unique, loving…

I could have chosen about a thousand different ways to describe Ikuto, but I was too shy to go on.

"Idiot" I murmured. He laughed at me and softly pressed his fingers to my cheek, brushing against it slowly. My lips parted as I felt my heart beat increase. I didn't really understand this feeling. His every touch made me want to cry out, the way he teased me was driving me crazy. I wanted to know how he felt about me so badly, but I'd never be confident enough to ask. Would he ever tell me? Does he know I like him?

It was weird thinking these things about Ikuto. After all, I'd always pretended I found him annoying, a nuisance, but surely he knew that was all my outside character. It was very obvious. Ikuto could read me like a book, so he of all people could surely tell I liked him, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. Tadase knew, Utau knew, hell; even Yaya had picked up on it, so clearly I was more obvious than I wanted to be. Of course, if any of them mentioned it I would deny it over and over, but I'm pretty sure I'm not very convincing.

If that was true, then Ikuto must know how I feel. If he does know how I feel, why won't he tell me how _he _feels?! Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me because he doesn't share the feelings I have for him, but surely he wouldn't tease me the way he did if that was true.

So then, he did like me? Or was he teasing me on purpose? Did he like leading me on? Maybe he was teasing me by accident? Is that even possible?! Perhaps this was just his nature, perhaps he felt pity for me and felt bad that he didn't like me back, so he flirted with me to ease his conscience?

Maybe he was just shy? Was this his way of letting me know that he liked me?! Wait, wait, Ikuto, shy? Those words just didn't fit together. Ridiculous. Ikuto was never, ever shy, he was always calm or serious about everything.

Ugh, he confused me so much and thinking about all this was making me feel dizzy. I wanted him so much, but I couldn't make the first move… No way could I. Would I have to wait forever?

I was pulled from my day dream when I felt Ikuto lightly tap me on the head.

"Anyone home Amu?" he asked with a grin. I giggled, embarrassed. I then realised he had my bra in his hand again… I narrowed my eyes and turned a dark shade of pink.

"Give it!" I pleaded with wide, sad eyes, but before I could convince him, I laughed. I never was a good actor…

Ikuto tilted his head to the left and smiled.

"Kay" he said simply. He then placed the bra on my head and laughed at my expression. I was surprised, what the hell was wrong with him??

I ended up in a fit of giggles, removing it from my head and hitting him with it.

"Idiot!" I said, placing it on top of my chest of draws and getting the rest of my outfit together. He smiled and watched me closely.

I had finally put together a cute outfit and placed the pile of clothing on the edge of my bed.

"Move" I said, shoving him off the bed with a giggle. Ikuto gently, yet purposely fell to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed and pouting. I rolled my eyes at the sulking boy and got under my bed covers. He stood up and flattened his clothing, standing with his arms by his sides as he watched me fiddle about under the covers. He looked amused.

"Stop looking!!" I cried, my face turning pink. He couldn't see anything, but as he stood there watching me, I still felt embarrassed. He was so aggravating sometimes!

"Why? What could you possibly be shy about now when you're completely covered?" replied Ikuto, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know… Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked, ignoring the blush now painted across my features. Ikuto shrugged.

"Well, in my head. There aren't any sheets covering you. In fact, in my head, there aren't any clothes under there either." replied the blue haired boy with a smirk. My eyes widened as my face turned darker, if that were possible. Ikuto started laughing.

"Y-you are such a pervert!!" I hissed. I then pulled the covers over my head and got the rest of my clothes on, ignoring him.

When I was fully dressed, I emerged from the duvet and scooped up my dirty clothes. I then placed them in the small washing basket in the corner of my room and made my bed. With a tired sigh, I sat down and stretched my arms out.

"You look pretty in that." Ikuto said coolly. I smiled sweetly and thanked him.

I was wearing a pair of tight fitting denim shorts and a red blouse. I wore long, red and black striped socks and a black belt with a silver, heart shaped buckle.

"I reckon you look better without it though" said Ikuto with a wink. I bit my lip and turned away from him shyly. God he was hot… I heard him laugh and walk over to me. I felt the bed covers tighten underneath me as he sat beside me and I turned to face him.

My mind began wandering again. I was still a little worried about my mother finding him in my room… I hoped they hadn't heard anything last night or earlier this morning. I mean, I quite often make little noises that could be interpreted…other ways. I didn't mean to! They just slip out. If they had heard that, or, heard us talking…they might think things that should not be thought. Try saying that three times fast. Also, if they had indeed heard us the night before, they'd know we were lying but surely Mama would have said something when Ikuto told her he arrived this morning.

I knew my mother would have words with me later about this, and I'd find out what she thought about us. Ikuto looked a lot older than me, even if we were only three years apart, so she'd have something to say about that, also, he was in my room without permission. This surely wouldn't go down well. I was really dreading my dad's reaction, he was always so protective, and he'd either get mad at me or embarrass me. Well, he'd most likely do both…

Now that Ikuto was staying for dinner, which wouldn't be ready till about one, meant that we would have to face my parents at some point. Oh dear.

I was sure that he and my parents would get along, but afterwards, they would ask me embarrassing questions! I was dreading that part the most. What if they wanted to have, _the talk_ with me?? Oh god!!

"Amu, come back to me?" said Ikuto, clicking his fingers in front of my face to wake me up from yet another daydream.

"Hm? Oh right, right." I said with an innocent smile. I got up and sat at my desk, staring into the mirror that was hung on the wall in front of me. My hair was everywhere. I reluctantly pulled out a brush from a draw and began lazily dragging it through my pink hair. I sighed as I tugged at a knot. I hated my hair in the mornings. It was alive! Alive I tell you! As if it were mocking me, a strand kept interfering with my fringe. Every five minutes, I would remove it and attempt to put it in its rightful place on the left side of my parting, but after a few moments it would spring back into my view again. I hissed at it and began mumbling to myself. I must've looked like a lunatic.

Ikuto laughed at me and crept up behind me, making me jump as he took the brush from my hand. I was slightly fascinated as he began gently brushing my hair, holding my locks at the top so they didn't hurt me as the brush pulled at the knots. He continued this until my hair was neatly hanging down by my shoulders, knot-free.

"Thanks" I said with a kind smile. I then took the savage beast in my hand, by savage beast I meant the strand of hair that wouldn't leave my fringe, and clipped it in place with a red, cross shaped clip. Satisfied, and attempting to restrain my giggling at the phrase "savage beast", I got up and faced Ikuto.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Beautiful, as per usual." he replied calmly, ignoring the fact that I was laughing like a maniac just moments before at what he could only assume was my own reflection... I blushed and grinned at his response, again, holding back a fit of giggles as I realised how insane I must have seemed when clipping that damned hair away from my fringe. Yet another way to taunt me huh? Evil bastard… Yeah. I have hair issues.

I shrugged it off and sat back down on my bed.

"So…" I said, trying to think of a conversation starter but I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked in a polite voice.

"Amu-chan, come downstairs please. Ami is waiting to open her presents" said my mother, still sounding a little nervous about me having a boy in my room. It probably didn't help that I'd relocked my door.

"Okay" I called back. It suddenly hit me again, it's Christmas! I was slightly excited about opening my presents, but my outside character obviously didn't show this.

"C'mon" I said happily as I opened my door and walked out into the hallway, closely followed by Ikuto. We made our way downstairs and opened the living room door.

Ami was sitting by a small pile of presents and looked like she was ready to explode as she saw us enter the room.

"Hurry up Onee-chan!!! Hurry!!" she said excitedly. I laughed and grinned as my gaze met with another small pile of presents, on top of which sat a card with the name 'Amu' written on it.

I took a card from the top of the cabinet; the one Ami couldn't reach, and walked over to my younger sister.

"Here Ami-chan" I said with a smile as I handed her a pink envelope. My Mama and Papa were sitting on the couch drinking tea and welcomed us with a warm smile. I I offered Ikuto a seat by the window, close to the couch that my parents were sitting on. My Papa was watching Ikuto intensely as he sat down; I don't think he knew what his opinion of Ikuto was yet, so I assumed Mama had said kind words about him, as usually, Papa would have started questioning the boy by now.

"Ikuto this is my Papa, Papa, this is my friend Ikuto" I said as casually as I could. Ikuto greeted my father politely but I noticed he frowned slightly as I said the word 'friend'. I put this down to my imagination and sat beside my pile of presents on the carpet.

"Can we open them now?!?!" Ami said, practically bouncing off the walls. Stupid sugared breakfast cereals…

My mother nodded and Ami and I opened our presents, gleaming with delight as we uncovered each item. We thanked our parents and I happily put on the pair of earrings I had asked for. I looked at my presents with a smile; I had got the clothes I asked for, the jewellery, some new makeup, a new CD and some sweets. My mother was now in the kitchen preparing a turkey for our Christmas dinner and my father was helping Ami set up some random luxury doll house…

Ikuto got up and sat beside me on the floor, watching me with a smile as I held up a T-shirt to my chest.

"Cute huh?" I said happily.

"You're cuter." he replied. I blushed and rolled my eyes, folding the T-shirt up and putting it back on top of the other clothes.

"I haven't given you a Christmas present have I?" Ikuto said, deep in thought.

"Hm? Oh you don't have to," I said with a shy giggle, "I haven't got you anything, so really, don't worry"

That sounded less harsh in my head… Ikuto chuckled.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I haven't got anyone presents this year, I didn't save up because… well because I'm lazy I guess." I said, frowning as I realised this.

This made Ikuto laugh harder.

"You're great at the whole, Christmas cheer and spirit and all that crap" he said with a grin. I giggled. I really wasn't very festive this year.

Ikuto placed his hands at the back of his neck, fiddling with something.

"Ikuto? What are you-?" I said, trailing off as he smiled at me. He had taken off the chain he always wore around his neck, the one with the gothic cross on it. I was a little confused.

"Present or not, I want you to have this Amu" he said quietly, brushing my hair away and placing the chain around my neck. He fastened it and I looked down at it. It really blended in with my usual "cool and spicy" style, and it was so fairytale 'lovey-dovey' for a boy to give the girl a treasured item. Okay, so I had no idea if he treasured it, but he always wore it, so I assumed he did. I loved it, it gave me something to remember him by, when he left, I could hold it in my hand and think about him.

"Th-That's so sweet!" I squealed, quietly of course, I didn't think my dad needed to hear our conversation as he may have taken it the wrong way. Or was it the right way? Were me and Ikuto dating?! I was so confused…

"Thank you Ikuto" I said. He grinned.

"Tis kay, it looks good on you. I thought it would" he said. I blushed. It was weird, how all my worries, all those miserable feelings just disappeared when Ikuto was around.

"NO PAPA!! If she slept in the pink room, her dress wouldn't match!!" screamed Ami as she and Papa continued setting up the doll house.

"Sorry sorry!" cried Papa, quickly removing the doll from the pink room. I laughed, my Papa always gave in so easily. He then whipped out his camera and took a picture of 'his little angel' and her doll house.

Same old, same old.

**Tada! I must thank every one for all the reviews! Every single one makes me smile and causes me to write more, so review this one too! :D *bats eyelids***

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. Providing my internet doesn't turn against me, AGAIN. *gives laptop evils***

**Oh, and yes. I have had too much sugar. Huh? You didn't ask? *shifty eyes***

**I gotta stop doing the *blablabla* thing haven't I?**

**Anywayyy! I think I'll put some other characters in the next chappy. Expect some Tadase vs Ikuto. Fun fun fun!**

**Also, Thanks to 'sweettara10' for the review, you see, I'm reading her story, "The Setup" and I'm really getting into it so I highly recommend it :D**

**Also, the whole "savage beast" and hair thing had me in fits of laughter!! That's most likely due to my unhealthy intake of cocacola though… :/ I bet it's actually really lame, meh…**

**Right, so I'll stop my rambling now. Please review peeps! …Did I just use the word "peeps"?!? o.O**

**SayoChan x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rawr! Oh my god, its 6:40 am and I still haven't gone to bed ¬¬**

**Its official, I have a fanfiction problem. A serious, serious problem. However, I did go to bed at stupid hours the night before, and got up at like 5pm yesterday, which would explain why I'm still not tired. Wow, healthy…**

**I'm not even sure what day it is today!! *checks***

**Saturday! Yay! Shugo Chara Doki Episode sixty…something comes out today and the subbed version will be out tomorrow! *Dances* It's an important episode for amuto fans too! Yay!**

**Anyway… Chapter 5 is here =] I love this story now, so I'm gonna go ahead and make it a long one. I'm trying to come up with a new title and summary o.O**

**I hope you guys appreciate me staying up at stupid hours to write this thing :P Its xmas break, so I might aswell!**

**Oh god this A/N is much too long… on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara *sulks*

_**Title that has not yet been decided…**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"That was really good." Ikuto said as he lay down on my bed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah" I agreed, "but I ate too much! I feel sick"

"Aw poor Amu" said Ikuto teasingly, but I didn't answer. Of course, Ikuto didn't like it when I didn't reply. Where was the fun in teasing me if I didn't get mad? He opened his eyes and sat up, looking a little concerned.

"Amu?" he said softly. I was sitting on the edge of my bed clasping my stomach. I felt really ill. Not only did my stomach hurt, but I felt dizzy too. My head was pounding; maybe it wasn't Mama's gorgeous Christmas dinner that made me feel ill, I didn't think being full up would cause a headache. I felt myself sway slightly as I tried to stand up and then I felt two arms around my waist as Ikuto gently pushed me onto the bed, pulling the covers over both of us. He was sitting up, leaning over me and he pressed the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You're really warm Amu" said Ikuto. I let out a deep breath as I lay there on the comfy mattress, staring up at Ikuto with wide eyes. At the time, I wasn't really sure what he had just said, but he sure looked cute saying it, so I smiled.

Ikuto was confused, probably because I smiled about my forehead being warm which indicated I had a fever, and I seemed to be happy about it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Amu, you still there?" he asked. I responded with a simple "Mm" as I gripped my stomach again. It really hurt. Ikuto frowned at me. I turned over onto my side and brought my knees up slightly, attempting to ease the pain. Ikuto looked worried as I pushed the covers off of myself and brought my knees up higher.

"It's boiling hot Ikuto…" I said weakly. He nodded and lay down beside me. I was facing the other way to him and he slipped his arm loosely around my waist. I panicked a little when he lifted my top up slightly, but I relaxed when he starting stroking my stomach gently. It actually helped too.

"I dunno how you manage to always know what to do…" I said, my words sounded clumsy as I tried to make some sense out of my dazed thoughts. Ikuto smiled.

"I have a younger sister Amu." he reminded me casually, which made a lot of sense. Utau craved attention from him every second of the day, and surely, if she was ill, despite the fact he found her annoying, he would comfort her. He is her big brother after all. I was surprised to see this protective, loving side of him, I doubted that many people got to see it, which made me feel kind of special.

From what I'd gathered, Ikuto and Utau's parents weren't around a lot, and they were divorced so I assumed that Ikuto and Utau often looked out for each other. That would explain Utau's odd feelings towards Ikuto, if she had no parents to depend on, Ikuto would surely look after her. She saw him as her 'hero' which caused her to develop feelings for him. Talk about sibling love… Maybe it wasn't that, maybe Utau was just…weird. Well I thought it was weird, because of the whole brother and sister thing. Kinda sad though, she loved him so much, surely knowing that she'll never have a chance with him hurts? That's probably why she always acts so stubborn and overly confident. I, for some reason, really like Utau. She was a lot like me after all. She and I were gradually getting closer and closer and despite the fact I hardly saw her, she was quickly becoming one of my closest friends.

I smiled as I thought this. It was nice that we got along now but I hoped that my relationship with Ikuto wouldn't affect that. Not that I had a relationship with Ikuto, but, we acted like it, and that was enough for Utau to want to kill me…

I was trying to stay awake, but Ikuto's touch was sending me into a gentle sleep. Just as I drifted off, I felt him kiss me on the cheek. If I wasn't so ill and sleepy, I would have probably realised what he had just done, and totally freaked out, but I thought nothing of it because my brain wasn't working properly… I'd obviously remember that when I woke…

So I fell asleep beside Ikuto again, his hands doing wonders for my painful stomach and I knew he would watch me sleep. I didn't care though; I was way too tired to even process what had happened during the past few minutes.

I had no idea how long I had been sleeping for when my golden eyes finally opened to find myself snuggled up in Ikuto's lap. He was holding me tight and rocking me slightly which surprised me. It seemed almost out of character for him to be so caring, but I liked it.

He smiled as he noticed I'd woken up, but his firm hold on my waist and back didn't loosen. I felt so protected, like nothing could ever bother me again. Clearly, I was wrong though. Something could bother me. That something was knocking on the door as Ikuto held me closely. I silently prayed it wasn't for me. I didn't want to move. I had never ever been so comfortable in all my life.

"You feeling better?" asked Ikuto softly, ignoring the increasingly loud knocking on the door. I nodded and gripped his shirt weakly with my left hand. I wasn't fully awake yet, so I didn't really understand what was going on. All I knew was that I was there, with Ikuto, and that was fine by me.

"Amu!" called my Papa from downstairs. I groaned.

"Yeah?" I replied with a weak voice. I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"It's for you honey!" he said loudly. I muttered and tried to get up but failed miserably. I was so, so tired.

Ikuto chuckled at my feeble attempts to lift myself out of his grasp and I sighed in defeat. The older teenager lifted me up effortlessly and let me down gently. I stood in front of him and blinked a few times as he neatened my hair for me. I mumbled a thank you but I'm not sure he heard me. It took me a while to realise he was holding my hand as he led me downstairs, and when I did notice I blushed but I didn't let go.

We arrived by the door and I greeted my friends Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko.

"Hey guys" I said sleepily. I rubbed my eyes as they slowly adjusted to the daylight.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked as I took in their surprised expressions. Well most of them looked surprised, Tadase looked absolutely horrified. I began to worry, what were they staring at? I blankly looked to my left and then it hit me. It hit me hard in the face.

I was standing at the door as if I had just woken up, on Christmas day, holding Ikuto Tsukiyomi's hand. That was why they were gaping at me, and damn, I didn't blame them. This was _not_ gonna be easy to explain… Oops.

**Yup it's short, but it is now half 7 in the morning and I'm about to go to bed. That's just plain wrong. Hmm…**

**Oh well! Please review! And yeah, I left you guys hanging, again, mwahaha!**

**What happens? You'll have to wait till the next chapter which I will probably write tomorrow. I mean today… Or whatever the bloody day is. Oh god… It will be updated soon. There, that works. **

**Night! I mean, Morning! :S**

**SayoChan x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya-ho! SayoChan here, sorry about leaving you guys hanging in the last chapter…again, hehe, but it's so much more interesting that way :P**

**Argh my laptop has broken again so I only have one computer to use which my dad is usually on, but I will try and update as often as I can! (:**

**Here is chapter 6! This one is a little all over the place but it's quite funny too XD**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Shugo Chara…

**Note:** Okay, so I decided that this story will no longer be a shortish Christmas story, it is now going to be a long story based on Amu's life in general, and obviously a lot of Amuto! So I've come up with a new title and summary =]

**Summary: **This started off as a Christmas-fic but I decided to make it longer. Basically, Amu's life just keeps getting worse and she covers it up with her cool and spicy act, however, a certain kitty we all know and love can read her like a book. AMUTO!

_**Friends, family and a misbehaving kitty**_

_**Chapter 6**_

[ "What? What's the matter?" I asked as I took in their surprised expressions. Well most of them looked surprised, Tadase looked absolutely horrified. I began to worry, what were they staring at? I blankly looked to my left and then it hit me. It hit me hard in the face.

I was standing at the door as if I had just woken up, on Christmas day, holding Ikuto Tsukiyomi's hand. That was why they were gaping at me, and damn, I didn't blame them. This was _not_ gonna be easy to explain… Oops. ]

I gasped and whipped my hand away from Ikuto as I turned bright red. How could this be happening? I panicked and began stuttering as I avoided eye contact with the bewildered teenagers standing before me.

"I...Um!" I said as my heart pounded. I looked over to Ikuto for support but he just stood there smirking. He was enjoying the expression that seemed to be permanently set on Tadase's face… Tadase!

Oh no! Not only did I break his heart, but now I was dating his mortal enemy without telling him. Well okay, Ikuto and I weren't dating, but it sure looked that way…

I desperately tried to come up with something that would break the extremely awkward silence that now plagued the air. Clearly, Nagihiko was thinking the same thing as he was the first to speak.

"M-Merry Christmas, Amu-chan." he said with an obviously fake smile.

"Ehe, yeah, y-you too." I said as I nervously scratched my head. There must be some way to explain this. Before I could think of anything else, my Mama called to me from the front room.

"Amu-chan! Can you shut the door? It's getting cold!" she said.

"Yes Mama!" I called back.

"Well, you heard the lady" said Ikuto calmly as he began to close the door on them.

"W-wait" I said, putting my hand in front of the door to stop it from closing. I sighed heavily; there was no escaping this…

"I guess you should, um, should come in…" I said shyly, gesturing them upstairs.

"Mama is it okay if I take my friends upstairs for a while?" I called.

"Yeah sure" she replied lazily as she pretended to be interested in Ami's doll house.

I walked up the stairs one by one as Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and Kukai followed. It came to my attention that Tadase hadn't moved from the spot he was in just outside my front door. Kukai also noticed this and pulled the still shocked boy into the house, closing the front door behind him. Kukai dragged him upstairs with the rest of us, but Tadase didn't seem to notice. He still wore that same expression.

We entered my room and stood there awkwardly.

"S-so…" said Yaya. I let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Oh hell let's just get to the point here. What the fuck is he doing here?" said Rima in a quiet yet deadly tone as she pointed at Ikuto. She was always like that; she never got properly shy and always spoke her mind. I heard Ikuto laugh slightly. He then sat down on my bed and to my surprise pulled me onto his lap.

"Tell them Amu." he said, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks burn as my friends gawked at us.

"I-I-I" I stuttered, I had no idea what to say. There was a small pause.

"I slept over last night." said Ikuto coolly.

"WHAT?!?!" cried my friends in unison. My eyes grew wide. No!!! I was a horrible liar, so how was I going to answer to that!?

I saw Tadase clench his fists as he glared at Ikuto.

"I-Is that true Amu??" asked Rima. I felt the atmosphere thicken as they waited intensely for me to answer.

"Um…I…" I replied. I was now officially screwed. Everyone gasped; they knew I couldn't lie to save my life…

"AMU!!!!! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FIFTEEN FOR GODS SAKE! IKUTO YOU PEVERTED BASTARD HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Rima.

"YOU DIRTY S…" Rima was then cut short as Nagihiko gently placed his hand over her mouth.

"Rima keep your voice down! Amu's parents will hear!" said Yaya quietly. Nagihiko let go of Rima and she narrowed her eyes, muttering something that was no doubt a string of curse words.

"N-No guys! No you've got it all wrong! Yes, he did stay here last night, BUT, we did _not _do that! No way!!" I said desperately trying to calm them down.

"Really?" said Kukai accusingly.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Unfortunately…" muttered Ikuto.

"Pervert!!!!" hissed Rima.

"Well okay that's good, but still, why did he stay over??" asked Nagihiko. I sighed again.

"I was really upset yesterday, about everything, and Ikuto came to see me and realised I was upset, so he tucked me into bed and we just kinda, fell asleep… That's all!" I replied. There was a pause again, only to be broken within a matter of seconds…

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tadase. This was the first thing that he had said for the whole time he had been there. It seemed he had finally taken everything in and snapped.

"AHHHHH…" Tadase screamed some more, now flailing his arms about a bit.

Ikuto was laughing his head off, but this time I couldn't blame him. Tadase looked ridiculous.

Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto and I just stared at Tadase. We didn't know what to do! This was such a strange situation, what were we supposed to do with him? I blinked and watched Kukai clasp his hand over Tadase's mouth. His eyes were wide and we could still hear muffled shouting. Kukai raised an eyebrow and stared in amazement at his friend who seemed to be having some kind of fit. Finally, Tadase stopped screaming and then started laughing, uncontrollably. Kukai let go of Tadase and took a few steps back.

"U..Um, Tadase?" said Yaya quietly.

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!"

"He's finally lost it…" said Nagihiko, shaking his head.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"He looks so stupid." said Rima in her calm, serious voice.

Suddenly, the room went silent as Tadase stopped laughing. His lips were pressed tightly together and he had a blank expression on his face. We all watched cautiously as Tadase calmly sat down on the floor and huddled his knees up to his chin. He was still staring into space and he was now motionless.

We all stared at him, our lips parted and eyes wide. Even Kiseki, his shugo chara was speechless. There was another awkward silence. Everyone was too scared to say something incase it set Tadase off again… Well, everyone but Ikuto.

"Wow, what a retard." said Ikuto as he too looked at the blonde in amazement.

"Oooo-kaaay… Moving on…" said Yaya as she gripped Kukai's arm and watched Tadase with frightened eyes. He was still motionless. I half expected him to start sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth…

Kukai cocked his head and blinked a few times.

"T-Tadase?" he said.

No answer.

"Is he like, insane now?" said Rima.

"Should we put him in a home?" asked Yaya worriedly. Kukai shook his head with a smile and ruffled his girlfriend's hair.

"Um…well, let's leave him alone for now. Back to you Amu." said Nagihiko. Kukai nodded and their attention was once again on me and Ikuto.

"Are you a couple now?" said Yaya curiously.

"No!" I blurted out. Ikuto looked away and seemed to be deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about…

I turned back to my friends, the sane ones anyway…

"He just, he was just comforting me that's all, and before he could leave we ran into my Mama and she invited him to dinner." I said. As I continued to explain the events that had taken place before their arrival, Ikuto had crawled over to the other side of the bed. I finished explaining and wondered what he was doing, we turned to look and watched in confusion, and fascination as Ikuto poked Tadase continuously in the head. Tadase still didn't move, he just sat there hugging his knees. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and carried on poking him.

"Ikuto stop that." I said, shaking my head. Ikuto shrugged and sat down beside me.

"Well, I don't know what to say really…" said Kukai.

"This all seems a bit suspicious, I don't trust you cat boy…" said Rima bitterly.

I laughed, unsure of what to say or do next. Luckily I didn't have to do anything as a small voice caught our attention.

"S-stop that you worthless peasant!!" cried Kiseki in frustration as Tadase continued hugging his knees and rolled around the floor in a ball-like position. His face was still completely blank and we couldn't believe our eyes.

"What…the…fuck...?" said Rima as she watched the blonde roll up and down the floor. Kiseki was now waving his arms around and shouting at his owner to stop.

Wow, what a sight that was…

Tadase continued to slowly roll along the floor until he reached the door and then he would roll back to the foot of my bed, still apparently on another planet to us normal people…

Our eyes followed him back and forth as we gawked. He definitely needed some form of medical attention.

I wondered what would happen if I opened the door, would he just continue rolling until he fell down the stairs? The thought of Tadase rolling down the stairs with that zombie-like face caused me to giggle a bit, but no one seemed to hear it over Kiseki's frantic shouts.

"You pathetic excuse for a servant get up and get a hold of yourself!!"

Nagihiko knelt down carefully and grabbed hold of Tadase as he rolled past. This stopped him and when Nagihiko felt confident that Tadase had got it together a bit, he let go, however Tadase just continued to roll. Nagihiko opened his mouth to speak but gave up and hid his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Lunatic…" he muttered.

Ikuto at this point was clutching his stomach and couldn't stop laughing.

"Um… we should probably take him home…" said Kukai as he dragged his friend off of the floor. Tadase wouldn't stand up, so Kukai carefully held him upright and dragged him along.

"Urm, we'll talk to you on IM, kay Amu?" said Nagihiko.

"Bye Amu-chi…" said Yaya quietly.

"Stupid pervert cat boy with his stupid perverted cat ears and…" muttered Rima as she too left my room. I heard the front door open and then close again as I stared in the direction they had just left. Ikuto was still laughing and I just played things back in my mind.

"Did that really just happen?!" I murmured to myself.

Talk about the weirdest day ever.

**Rofl, I love how Kiseki is just screaming his head off in the background. I was laughing for like 10 minutes straight when I came up with the rolling around the floor bit, the image of Tadase just rolling around in pure insanity was too much! XD**

**Anyway, I'm really not sure about this chapter; I got a little bit of writers block toward the end. What do you guys think?**

**Review please! Thanks to everyone that already has! If I get a lot of reviews I may write a longer chapter 7 tonight, but I don't know. **

**SayoChan x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep, it's gone half 4 in the morning and I'm still as hyper as ever ¬¬**

**Anyhow, here is chapter 7! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'm so glad I wasn't the only one that laughed at the whole Tadase lunatic parts! Seriously though, thank you to ALL my reviewers! I love you guys! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own Shugo Chara!!!!

_**Friends, Family and a Misbehaving Kitty**_

_**Chapter 7**_

I sighed as the events from today kept replaying in my already clouded mind. I wouldn't be surprised if Tadase never spoke to me again! I really was worried about him, god only knows how he reacted when he realised how insane he looked earlier…

I really didn't expect his reaction. I expected him to shout, get angry, start hurling random insults at Ikuto and all that nonsense, I didn't expect him to lose all sanity!!

I was mainly worried that I'd hurt him. Yeah, he was a freaking nut-job, but he was still one of my best friends. I still cared about him. I hoped he was okay, it was pretty clear that there was something going on between Ikuto and I, something unspoken and I'm sure that was eating away at Tadase at that very moment, that's if he'd regained a good enough mental state to even realise what had happened…

"Amu?" said Ikuto trying to get my attention. I looked up at the dark haired boy. He was sitting at the end of my bed, watching me.

"What are you thinking about?" he said as he moved up to the other end of my bed and sat next to me.

"Today" I said shaking my head, "Talk about the weirdest Christmas ever…"

Ikuto lowered himself into a laying position and rested his elbow on the bed, holding his head up with his hands. He lay there, silent for a little while, studying me as I plummeted into another daydream.

"Aa-muu" he whined. Such an attention seeking little…

"What?" I said lazily.

"Talk to meee" he said, tilting his head slightly to the left. I became a little annoyed but when I looked at him I was captivated by his stare. How could I resist that adorable face? His sparkling blue eyes were staring at me and his soft lips were pouting ever so slightly. How could someone be so perfect?

I couldn't help but smile at the boy before me. So, so cute…

"Amu? Have you zoned out again, or are you just staring at me longingly?" said Ikuto as a smile played across his lips.

"Wh-What? No way! At you? Are you kidding?" I said stubbornly but I stopped immediately as I saw a flash of hurt appear in his pretty eyes. My expression softened in an instant and I felt guilty. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Ikuto's perfect face.

"Fooled you" he said with a grin. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"Aw is little Amu sulking?" said Ikuto, he was teasing me; I could hear it in his voice.

I then lowered myself so that I was lying on the bed but I turned to face the wall so that I could sulk without being forced to smile by his annoyingly sexy grin.

My mind began to wander again, but this time it had nothing to do with Tadase. Well, for a moment I had the same image of him rolling down the stairs as I had pictured earlier. This caused my frown to crack into a smile for a mere moment. Then I began to think of things that wiped away my smile.

I thought of Ikuto. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, IKUTO! I just couldn't get him out of my head. I hated the way I wanted him more than anything in the world, but I knew I couldn't have him. I wondered if there were any other girls that he treated this way, I wondered if those girls were also desperately trying to decipher the flirty code that Ikuto was giving off. Ugh, he made my head spin; I just had no idea what to do anymore! Should I confess? Then again, if I did, and he didn't like me back, he wouldn't flirt with me anymore and things would change between us surely? Not to mention the fact that I was stupidly shy and confessing would most likely end up with disastrous results. I now had this image of me standing in a room with Ikuto, I'm just about to confess and then he tells me he's gay, and then the world blows up or something stupid like that. That is the type of luck my love life has brought me so far. I still have suspicions that Tadase secretly likes men…

I sighed. Everything always comes back to that psycho, man loving best friend of mine. I looked at the clock, four pm. Time sure does fly when you're watching your best friend/ex-boyfriend have a fit on your bedroom floor. Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd hear.

I was a little startled when Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled me over so that I was facing him.

"Amu-koi if you aren't going to talk to me atleast let me hold you." Ikuto said calmly. My lips parted and a voice in my head screamed at me.

'Amu… KOI???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Oh… My… God… Did he just?? No way! No way, no way, noooo way. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as he watched me, unaware that I was silently parading around my mind, screaming utter nonsense in sheer bliss.

"K-Koi?" I said, the word clumsily stumbling out of my mouth.

"That's what I said. _Amu-koi_." he replied, whispering as he emphasized my name. I blinked and stared in total shock. Was he teasing me again?

"I, I don't understand. Why did you call me that?" I said sounding extremely naïve.

"You know why." he replied coolly. My heart began beating faster.

"Wh-What? I don't."

"Well then figure it out." he said with a smile. He then got up and walked toward my balcony door.

"W-Wait! Where are you going Ikuto?" I said as I got up and followed him to the door. He stopped and turned around, a smirk now apparent on his face.

"Call me Ikuto-_koi_." he whispered. He then placed his hands on my shoulders and slid them down my arms until they reached my waist. He pulled me closer to him with his tight yet gentle grip and our faces drew closer and closer. His amethyst gaze met with my golden eyes and I shyly wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. He smiled as I blushed; our lips were now centimetres apart. I could hardly bare it, he was just too irresistible.

My heart skipped a beat as he pressed his lips softly against mine. This feeling was too much! I never got this with Tadase, and he was my very first kiss! I felt like I was flying, the feeling was just unexplainable. The kiss got more passionate as our lips moved against each other and I was growing hungrier with lust as each second passed. This dream-like feeling gave me a sudden burst of confidence and I tightened my hold on him. One of my hands trailed up his neck and my fingers were lost in his soft blue hair. Reluctantly, Ikuto pulled his lips away from mine. Our breathing was heavy as we stared into one another's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Amu-koi" Ikuto said, and with one last kiss on my cheek, he disappeared over my balcony.

I sighed happily and lay back on my bed. My eyes fell shut as I thought about him, as I thought about my boyfriend. _My _boyfriend Ikuto. It felt so good to hear that. Neither of us had actually stated that we were dating, but it was pretty obvious to me now. I was still slightly paranoid that he did this to every girl he came across, but I pushed that aside. I was too happy to worry right now.

"Amu-chan! We're back!" cried a tiny voice.

"Stop lying Ran! We were here the whole time!" cried Miki. She seemed overly happy…

"Amu and Ikuto, sitting in a tree!" sang Su.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" cried all three of my Shugo Chara's. I giggled shyly and hid my blushing face with a pillow.

I felt the three tiny girls settle on the pillow next to me and I sat up, smiling to myself.

"Did you have fun at Kusu-Kusu's?" I asked even though I wasn't that interested in their answer. My mind was occupied for now.

"Yeah!" they cried in unison.

Last Christmas eve, Kusu-Kusu stayed with us because Rima had to go to her grandma's and her grandma was very strict. If she had caught Rima talking to her Shugo Chara, or practicing any gags, she would be punished so we decided it would be better for Kusu-Kusu to stay here. Rima wanted to return the favour and allowed Ran, Miki and Su to sleep over at hers this year.

"Was Yoru here??" said Miki excitedly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. How sweet.

"No Miki, I don't know where he was." I said with a grin. "Why, you missing him?"

Miki grinned and ignored my comment.

"So Amu-chan, tell us why Ikuto was here, tell us everything!" said Ran.

I explained everything to my Shugo Chara's and they giggled and clapped and seemed pretty happy about it. Ran and Su used to think that Ikuto was no good for me, that I should be with Tadase, but then when I had been out with Tadase and broken up with him, they no longer seemed that worried about me and Ikuto. Miki however had always been okay with both Tadase and Ikuto. The way she saw it, if I was with Tadase, she could be with Kiseki and if I ever got with Ikuto, she could be with Yoru. However the Miki and Kiseki thing never worked, it sure as hell was funny to watch though! Miki would bug him constantly telling him to date her and he would tell her she was nothing but a servant, even though he would blush and stutter. I told the girls about what had happened earlier with the others too.

"I always knew that Tadase was a weird one" said Ran.

"Me too desu~! replied Su which caused Miki to sigh in frustration. I laughed and sat talking with the girls for quite a while. I really liked it when the four of us just sat there chatting.

It was kinda nice being alone with Ikuto though, no Chara's to bother us. Oh well, I was sure Miki and Yoru would busy themselves, and Ran and Su just sat there watching and talking among themselves. They didn't usually get in the way too much.

After we had talked for about forty-five minutes, the girls decided to get some rest as they had been kept awake by Kusu-Kusu for most of the night before.

I smiled as I looked over at the sleeping Chara's.

I decided to turn on my now fixed laptop which I had received as a Christmas present and signed on to my IM.

_KusuBlondieKusu2, SoccerDude8 and BabyYaya01 would like to start a 4-way conversation with you!_

I decided to talk to my friends but I was a little worried that they might be annoyed at me.

KusuBlondieKusu2: Amu!!

BabyYaya01: Yaho Amu-chi!

IchigoBaby46: Hey guys :D

SoccerDude8: Hey hey

IchigoBaby46: Hi Kukai (:

BabyYaya01: Is Ikuto still there?

KusuBlondieKusu2: PERVERT!!

IchigoBaby46: Nope, went home, but, I need to tell you guys something…

SoccerDude8: What is it?

KusuBlondieKusu2: The suspense is killing me!

IchigoBaby46: Lol well…

BabyYaya01: Yaya wants to know too!!

IchigoBaby46: PROMISE me you won't tell Tadase?

SoccerDude8: k

BabyYaya01: Sure! =]

KusuBlondieKusu2: Of course, now spill!

IchigoBaby46: Me and Ikuto… kissed.

I sat at the computer screen clenching my fists around my duvet, waiting for one of them to reply. I was dreading their reactions, but I had to tell them.

**Bahaha cliff hanger again, meanie aren't I?**

**By the way, in case some people didn't know, the term 'Koi' means love in Japanese, so it can be added to a name in an affectionate way. I'm not sure how common this is, but I think it's cute so I decided to write about it ^^**

**Review Review Review!! **

**SayoChan x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyhey! Well MaiMai is now insisting I countinue-now! So here is chappie 8, dedicated to MaiMaiChan =3 Ly BMFL xx**

**Haha, I'm so obsessed with Shugo Chara, that I made Amu and Ikuto on my Animal Crossing DS game, coz I have no life like that :P**

**Rofl, anyway, tomorrow I have to do an art project, and Saturday I am going out, and then I'm back at school ¬¬ But, I will try and update as fast as I can!**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own Shugo Chara!!!!

_**Friends, Family and a Misbehaving Kitty**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_BabyYaya01: Is Ikuto still there?_

_KusuBlondieKusu2: PERVERT!!_

_IchigoBaby46: Nope, went home, but, I need to tell you guys something…_

_SoccerDude8: What is it?_

_KusuBlondieKusu2: The suspense is killing me!_

_IchigoBaby46: Lol well…_

_BabyYaya01: Yaya wants to know too!!_

_IchigoBaby46: PROMISE me you won't tell Tadase?_

_SoccerDude8: k_

_BabyYaya01: Sure! =]_

_KusuBlondieKusu2: Of course, now spill!_

_IchigoBaby46: Me and Ikuto… kissed._

_I sat at the computer screen clenching my fists around my duvet, waiting for one of them to reply. I was dreading their reactions, but I had to tell them._

I read the conversation over again and wondered why they were taking so long to reply. Maybe they had all fainted or were now having spasms on the floor like Tadase was earlier… That's a weird image.

I was pulled from my overactive, and somewhat disturbed imagination when the 'New Instant Message' sound caught my attention. I almost broke my neck by looking up so fast. I eagerly read the message.

SoccerDude8: Oh…wow…

_KusuBlondieKusu2 is writing an instant message._

Uh oh… here it comes…

KusuBlondieKusu2: OH MY FRIGGIN GOD, WHAT?!?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHYYYY????? AMU!!!! CALL ME THIS INSTANT OR FEEL MY WRATH!

Woah...Evil Rima has surfaced.

IchigoBaby46: Well I-I… Um?

KusuBlondieKusu2: Dammit, I gtg! Tell ya what, come meet me, infact, meet all of us (not including Tadase, hes probably busy with therapy anyway) tomorrow at 12. Meet us in the little café by the art shop, byebye!

IchigoBaby46: Eh? Okay… Bye :S

BabyYaya01: o.O

_KusuBlondieKusu2 has signed off. _

SoccerDude8: Well that went well xD I'm off too, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and you better explain yourself missy…

BabyYaya01: Bye Kukai-koi I love you!!! xxxx

SoccerDude8: L8r gorgeous xx love you more 3

_SoccerDude8 has signed off._

BabyYaya01: Amu-chi, you are in trouble now! You know how Rima-chi gets…

IchigoBaby46: I know =.='

BabyYaya01: Hehe ^^ I wonder how naggy-chi will react? Hmm…

IchigoBaby46: I have no idea xD

BabyYaya01: Mm, so tell me, is Ikuto a good kisser?!

IchigoBaby46: HELL YEAH.

BabyYaya01: Teehee! Well theres one good point scored!

IchigoBaby46: Lol I really like him Yaya… Do you think its bad? :S

BabyYaya01: Well, don't tell Rima I said this, but no. I think its kawaii!!! He's not actually that bad a guy, I don't recall him do anything that's actually bad… And he only worked with Easter against his will. Hold on, is he still at Easter?

IchigoBaby46: Wow, didn't expect that from you Yaya o.O But thankyou! =3 And I dunno, I don't wanna ask lol

BabyYaya01: Hmm, let's hope not

IchigoBaby46: Mm, anyway im gonna go, l8r Yaya and thanx xxx

BabyYaya01: Byeee Amu-chi! x

_IchigoBaby46 has signed off. _

I closed my laptop with a sigh and placed it on the small table beside me. I then lay back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Looks like we have to go see them tomorrow then huh?" said a sleepy Ran.

I nodded, my gaze still focused above me.

My mind began playing today back, but this time, not just the parts involving Tadase and the others. I remembered waking up next to Ikuto, I remembered him giving me the chain, I remembered his lips against mine. I remembered everything. I laughed as I realized how oblivious I had been. Ikuto was showing his feelings in pretty much every way possible, but I was so paranoid that I missed it. Silly Amu!

My lips formed a smile as I held the gothic cross that was hanging around my neck tightly in my hand. I missed him already.

I was glad that my parents got on with him. At dinner, everyone was talking and getting to know each other. It was really nice, almost like he was part of the family.

As if on cue, my mother knocked on the door.

"Come in" I called, sitting up as she entered the room and shut my door behind her. She sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me seriously.

"Amu-chan, I want to talk to you about Ikuto-chan."

Uh-oh…. I felt myself blush at the sound of his name. What was she going to ask me! What if she wanted to have, the talk! I slowly nodded, masking my nervous face with my outside character.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, um… eighteen." I replied, avoiding eye contact

"I see. Amu-chan, I'm a little concerned. He is a lovely boy, but, doesn't the age gap worry you?"

"I, well…" I started.

"Hold on, you are dating right?" she asked. I blushed furiously at this and fiddled with the bed sheet beneath me.

"I, I think so. We only started dating today though… Please don't tell Papa…" I said.

"Only today? Hm, you sure you're telling me the truth?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mama I swear." I said confidently.

"Okay, I won't tell Papa, but you'll have to tell him someday. For now though, judging by the way he reacted when you started dating Tadase, whom he knew very well, telling him you're dating a complete stranger, who is eighteen, is not a good idea." she said with a small laugh. I smiled.

"Thankyou Mama" I replied, relieved.

"Amu… You aren't, having sex with this boy are you?" said my mother.

My eyes grew wide, that shocked me. Just the word made me jump.

"No!" I cried, "We only started dating today Mama!"

"Okay, well, are you planning to?" she asked.

"Not any time soon! No way!" I said, noting that she seemed relieved at this.

"Good, I trust that he'll respect that decision. Listen though Amu, even if you do decide to do that with him, please tell me. I'll be disappointed, but not angry, it's better that I know you're being… safe."

"Mama!" I said, hiding my face in my hands. This couldn't be more embarrassing.

"I'm much too young for this kind of talk!" I said. My mother laughed.

"Amu, it will be legal for you next year. You aren't too young."

"Well, ew!" I replied, my face now turning a deep pink. This caused my mother to laugh more. She then ruffled my hair and I looked over at my Shugo Chara's, as expected, they were all staring open mouthed and listening intensely to the conversation.

"Amu, I know you and Ikuto are only three years apart, which isn't really a big gap, but because you are fifteen and he is eighteen, it seems like a bigger deal than it would if you were say, twenty and he was twenty four. It's because you are so young that makes the age difference more important. Do you understand what I mean?" she asked and I nodded, "However Amu, I do trust you, so I'm sure that you'll make the right decision and wait until you are old enough."

I smiled, blushing still of course. I wanted to wait, definitely, and I knew that Ikuto would never ever pressure me into anything, he would never hurt me. Infact, I was pretty sure that if I asked him to do that, he'd say no anyway! He's very protective and he knows I'm too young.

"So Amu, he's pretty cute! How did you two meet? Oh I bet it was romantic! We haven't had a girly chat like this before, this is fun isn't it!" my mother said, squealing like a schoolgirl. I knew she loved it when Ami or I talked to her about girly things like clothes, or boys because it made her feel like she was bonding or something. This girly stuff wasn't my image, but I had to admit, sometimes, it was kind of fun. I liked seeing my Mama happy too.

Mama and I talked for a little while about friends, Ikuto, clothes and other things like that. Despite the fact I must have been the colour of a strawberry for most of the conversation, it was pretty fun.

After a while, it was getting late so I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. I had got up pretty early today and I was exhausted.

I put on a pink pair of silk pajamas and snuggled up in my warm bed. I was a little worried about how the others were going to act tomorrow morning, but I was confident that things would work out. As I laid there and thought of Ikuto, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Mm, sorry it wasn't that exciting, but it's more of a filler chapter to just build up the story a bit. I will make it more exciting in chappie 9!**

**Review, review, review!! :D**

**SayoChan xx**


End file.
